Albus Severus and his First Year
by BoldRuffian
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is starting his first year at Hogwarts. He wants to make his namesake proud. James always teases him about the fact that he is going to be in Slytherin. What would happen, when the fountain of evil is founded? By a certain unknown someone?
1. Hogwarts Express, Sorting, and Defence

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Hogwarts Express, Sorting, and Defense

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters in the series. J.K. Rowling does. But by God, I wish I did.

 **Note!**

 **xxxxxxx**

 **I have combined Chapter one and two because people disliked the short chapters, I will from now on make sure every posted chapter is 4k word and above.**

 **The ONLY exception to this is chapter 2.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **xxxxxx**

This is my First story….. constructive criticism please. I hope you like it. Took three years worth of working up courage to do this. :)

BTW, I will be referring to Albus as Al when he is being talked to, but as Albus when I am writing.

* * *

Hogwarts Express

Albus was looking out the window of the Hogwarts Express, the fact that his father is proud that he might end up in Slytherin elated him. After a while of staring at absolutely nothing, Albus was content with the idea of wearing green and silver. His cousin, Rose Weasley, was reading a book, _Hogwarts, a History_. He was certain Rose was going to end up in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Both of her parents, his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were in Gryffindor. In his opinion Rose was far too studious to bother recklessly endangering herself. Though, he could always be wrong.

"Al, Rose!" James yelled and ended his train of thought. He entered the compartment with his other Gryffindor friends, Parker and John.

Albus and Rose turned in unison to his brother, "What is it James?" he asked.

"You best get ready, we're almost to Hogwarts!" James explained with a giant grin. Not a second later he turned and ran to get ready himself.

Albus got up from his seat, "I'll go first." he stated as he grabbed his robes, so Rose stayed behind. They didn't need anyone walking in and taking the compartment, it was hard enough to find one as it is. He saw Rose confirm with a nod, and walked out. As he was walking away he witnessed James, his friends and Teddy (his father's Godson), all together having a laugh. James and Albus are brothers, and look almost the exact same except for the fact that Albus has his father's green eyes and his brother has his mother's hazel, but they are polar opposites when it comes to personality.

Although he isn't the sharpest knife the drawer, James is popular, fantastic at Quidditch, easy to talk to, and a prankster. Everyone wants to be his friend. Unlike James, Albus is a downright genius, mildly popular because of his dad, never really had an interest in Quidditch, difficult to talk to because he's socially clueless, and isn't a prankster. Albus liked to spend his free time thinking, and reading. To him, knowledge was power, not that he really needed the power of course. Since Albus has a vast amount of knowledge it's easier for him to get away with things. When he actually did something wrong, he could come up with a near perfect excuse on the spot. Seeing James laugh with his friends set something off in Albus, envy. James thought he was the absolute best, mum and dad told him quite a few time to get off his high horse, but he didn't listen. As soon as Albus finishes getting dressed, he walked back to the compartment. Rose was waiting patiently and eager to make her escape, "Finally, you're back. How long does it take to change into your robes?" she questioned.

"Oh, hush." Albus said with a smirk.

Rose left and Albus sat down quietly, thinking about his name. Albus Severus Potter. "I was named after two headmasters of Hogwarts," he thought, "dad said one of them was a Slytherin and was the bravest man he ever knew.". With a huff, Albus went back to thinking about his brother, James always teased him about how he was going to end up in Slytherin, but he had a thirst to prove himself. Albus wanted to make his namesake proud. If he was going to be a Slytherin, he was going to be the greatest Slytherin of them all. Rose eventually came back, and they talked a bit about which houses they wanted to be in. The train soon stopped, then they heard a voice, more specifically Hagrids voice yell, "First Years! This way!" Hagrid is a half giant, kind, and was banned from performing magic some years ago. Rose and Albus headed off the train and join the rest of the first year students as they approached the boats that would take them to the castle.

The two found a formidable looking boat that they were confident could hold their weight. As Albus and Rose sat patiently in the boat another first year hopped in. He had sleek blond hair dashing blue eyes, and a confident smile. "Do you mind?" the blonde asked.

'Not at all." Rose replied with a smile and continued, "What's your name?"

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy." he replied, "What about you?"

"I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Severus Potter." Rose boasted.

"It's great to meet you both." he smiled and nodded in affirmation.

The boat ride to the school was suspenseful, none of the children could keep still. To Albus the lake seemed never ending, it was as if the castle was taunting him. After what felt like decades, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius hopped out of the boat. They followed Hagrid to the front doors, "Beyond these walls, you will spend the next seven years of your schooling. Good luck, and most importantly have fun!" Hagrid explained with a grin. He opened the doors, and we were finally inside. As we were walking we saw paintings, and they were moving, as were the staircases. After a few minutes of walking the we all stopped in front of and old kind, yet strict looking woman. "I am Professor McGonagall, I will be teaching you Transfiguration and also be leading all of you first years into the great hall." she continues, "I expect good behavior, and respect. I hope you students have a wonderful time here. Now follow me." Suddenly, the giant double doors opened and revealed the great hall.

* * *

 **Sorting** **and** **Defense**

 **Albus POV**

As the double doors opened all us first years were in awe. "Bloody hell" Rose muttered, having inherited her foul language from her father. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky, candles were floating, hundreds of other students were seated at the tables. All of us walked by the Gryffindor table, as James smirked at me. We walked towards the front of a table where there was stool and a hat.

"Alright children settle down." said Professor McGonagall "You will now be sorted, when I call your name you will sit in this stool and be sorted into you respectable houses."

As the hat finished its song, it went silent as we waited our names to be called.

"Avery, Delilah."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Brontus, Anastasia."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nicholas Johal."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lamar, Damion."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Professor McGonagall went down the list and the closer she got to the end the more nervous I became.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius walked over to the Slytherin table with his head up high and a proud smile on his face. At this point I was practically sweating. I almost threw up when I heard-

"Potter, Albus."

The whispers started. Everybody stared intensely. I slid on to the stool, as the professor place the hat on my head.

 _Ahhhh, . Difficult just like your father. A brilliant mind, but not a Ravenclaw. Loyal, but definitely not a Hufflepuff. So that leaves the Snakes Pit or the Lions Den._

" **Put me somewhere where I can shine. I want to be the best of the best." I thought**

 _Ambitious yes, but there is also bravery. Also, you are a very valiant young man, cunning, and determined. The question is would you mind the glares and comments._

" **Not at all." I responded.**

 _Good._

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table full of green, black, and silver erupted into cheers. I glanced at the Gryffindor table to see my brother James eyes wide and jaw dropped. I don't think he meant for me to go to Slytherin by teasing me, but his reaction is priceless. Oh well, I had already made up my mind. It's bad enough everyone thinks of my dad when they look at me. I'm practically a carbon copy of him, but I want to be my own person. As I took my seat at the Slytherin table I am bombarded with greetings.

"Welcome to Slytherin house Albus." greets Scorpius.

"Thanks. So, considering your whole family had been in Slytherin, what's it like?"

"I don't know much since it's my first year, but dad says that Slytherins always stick together. If we have problems we keep them within the house. It's basically a big family." He explained

I was about to respond when- "Weasley, Rose." Rose walked up to the stool ready to be sorted.

"My god, another Weasley?!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Mhmm"

We all waited patiently. Rose was taking remarkably long. I knew then she wasn't going to be in Gryffindor. The only other option is Ravenclaw right? It seemed like ages before the hat finally yelled-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rose hesitantly got up and walked toward the table all pale, and wide eyed. Everyone was looking at her, I could hear the whispers through the hall, " A Weasley in Slytherin! Never thought I'd see the day.", no one was paying attention to the last few students that needed to be sorted. Everyone was gawking at Rose.

"Looks like she's about to be sick." I whispered to Scorpius.

"I wonder why?" He retorted sarcastically.

Rose arrived and silently sat next to me at the table. I was about to ask her if she was ok but Scorpius gave a me look that told "Leave her alone for now". I knew how she felt to be sorted in a house your parents weren't in, but my dad doesn't hate Slytherins with a passion. If I remember correctly Uncle Ron told her that she could be sorted into any house she likes, except Slytherin because then he would have to disown her as I looked toward the front table, a man stood up, he had white dark brown hair speckled with grey and grey eyes, and a kind smile.

"Attention students. I am headmaster Vohler. Before we begin the feast I would like to remind you and inform those who have just arrive that the forbidden forest is forbidden. Quidditch tryouts are next week. Anyone interested in trying out may talk to their head of house. Professor Flitwick for Ravenclaw, Professor Sprout for Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall for Gryffindor, and Professor Rowle for Slytherin. That is all. Let the feast begin!" He bellowed

Suddenly food appeared in front of us, me and Scorpius started digging in. As I was stuffing my face I was failing to notice that Rose had not touched a single piece, that is until I saw her crying. Guilt consumed me. What kind of person am I to sit here and pig out on food while my cousin is quietly mourning at the fact that she ended up in the house her parents hate the most? A terrible one. "Rose, are you ok?" I mentally kicked myself for asking such a ridiculous question of course she's not OK!

"I'm fine" she lied.

"No your not. You're a terrible liar so don't try to pull that." Scorpius shot her down with a mouth full of food.

"You're such a pig! I'm just worried what my parents are going to say considering they are all Gryffindors!" She confessed.

"It's ok to be in Slytherin, just embrace it. The hat obviously put you here for a reason." Someone interrupted. As I turned and looked, I saw she had Long mousy brown hair that reached just above mid-back, fair skin, and intimidating blue eyes.

"Sorry for interrupting, I couldn't help but notice she was crying. What are your names?" she questioned, "I'm Anastasia, Anastasia Brontus. Just call me Ana."

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he said with pride, he pointed to me and the Rose, "This is Albus Severus Potter, and his cousin Rose Weasley."

"Its nice to meet all of you." she retorted with a smile. "Can I sit here?"

I was about to accept, but Rose beat me to it. "Of course", she said in a slightly better mood. I think the fact that there is another girl with us helped her feel better. We all started talking. I'm actually happy, with my friends. Everyone bad mouthing Slytherin, I don't understand it. The feast was soon over, we followed the perfects to the common room. The perfects gave us instruction.

"I am only going to say this once," said the perfect, "so pay attention. To the right is the girls dorms, to the right is the boys. The password to get in the common room is _Chain Viper_ , do not tell anyone outside your house. Our goal this year is to win the House and Quidditch cup. Let us not disappoint. If you all have any problems come to one of us perfects or go to our Head. Your schedules will be passed out to you tomorrow at breakfast, so dont be late. That is all."

With that the perfects left us to go to our dorms. As I walked in Scorpius ran and jumped on the bad that had his trunk at its feet. We all introduced ourselves, there were two others Joshua Avery and Mike Rosier. They struck up conversation.

"Say, I thought you were named after two headmasters not one." question Avery.

"I am." I growled, I really didn't appreciate his attitude. "My name is Albus Severus."

"Severus, like Severus Snape? I heard he was great with the dark arts, and potions." beamed Rosier. "He was in good with the Dark Lord for quite some time."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

I can't stand those two. I walk out to the owlery to send a letter to my parents. It's short sweet and straight to the point.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I don't know if you've heard already but I was sorted into Slytherin. Rose was too, but don't tell her parents yet, she's going to have to tell them herself. It's late so im off to bed. I'm looking forward to your response._

 _Love,_

 _Albus Severus_

I send it off with my owl Artemis.

"You can stay there overnight," I told her, "You don't have to come right back."

She gave a hoot of understanding and flew away. The walk back to the common room was boring as ever. I really should have brought someone along. I make it back to the dorm room, change into my pajamas and get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be confusing as ever.

* * *

The next morning I walked to breakfast with Ana, Scorpius, and Rose. We sat down at the table in the Great Hall and started devouring our food. Suddenly, our schedules popped up in front of us. "Bloody Hell, History of Magic with Gryffindors first thing in the morning? You've got to be joking, it's almost as if they want me to go to sleep and get detention." Scorpius complains with a huff.

"Doesn't sound like they're joking." I retorted.

""Whatever."

As we finished our breakfast we headed to History of Magic, during the class I had to refrain myself from falling asleep. It was completely ridiculous. Next, Charms. Professor Flitwick showed us how to levitate the feathers we had on our desk, with the charm Wingardium Leviosa. Scorpius and Rose seemed to be struggling, but me and Anna had it almost right away. Casually earning points.

"Good job, Mr. Potter! Oh and you too Ms. Brontus. Five points to Slytherin to each of you." Flitwick praised.

Our next class is Defence Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Wilson. Like all of our other classes with Gryffindor the class was split practically in half. One side was red and yellow, while the other was green and silver. I don't mind. I am completely content sitting with my friends.

I am fine with almost anything except for lies and someone who judges before they know someone, and it just so happened that this professor judged a lot.

"Good Morning class. Snakes." Wilson insulted.

The Gryffindors snickered. As we got further into class it didn't get any better. Every Time someone tried to answer a question, we were shot down.

"I bet you he is acting this way because we are Slytherins." Rose sneered.

"I know. He's such a bloody git." I insulted, "He doesn't even know us."

" is there anything you would like to say?" Wilson scowled. With that remark I reached my breaking point, and before I could stop myself I Slandered-

"I said, you're a bloody git, and you don't even know us."

The class went silent. Everyone looked at me as if I was a dead man.

"Detention three weeks. Headmasters office, now!"

"Gladly!" I got up and left. I couldn't be in that classroom anymore. On The way, I ran into Professor McGonagall who offered to take me to the Headmaster's office. As we walk in, his office is empty.

"Wait here. I will go find him." she ordered.

As I was waiting for Professor McGonagall to come back with Headmaster Vohler, I heard a silky baritone voice.

"Well, well, well, what brings you to the Headmaster's office?"

* * *

 **Thank you to those that read my last chapter. It would really make my day if you guys would please review.**

 **Thanks for reading I will try to update a little sooner next time. :))))**


	2. Of Portraits and Punishments

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter JKR does. Otherwise, I would be at Hogwarts.

Of Portraits and Punishments

 **Albus POV**

"Well, well, well, . What brings you to the Headmaster's office?"

As I turned, I found myself looking at a portrait. Yes, a portrait. Of a man, this man has black hair, black eyes, and sneer. I literally did a double take to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Something in the back of my mind told me I knew of this person.

"Who are you exactly?"

He looked at me with cold eyes and sneered. "I am Severus Snape."

I couldn't help but look at him in awe. This man, well, the portrait of this man was a double agent. Fooled the darkest wizard in history, protected my dad for years on end, and gave his life to the light. Who wouldn't be amazed. I couldn't stop the grin from forming on my face.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Why? Why am I smiling? I don't know maybe because you're Severus Snape. Double agent for the light, hero from the Second Wizarding war, and my namesake! Maybe that's why." I retorted sarcastically.

"Your namesake? Why would your parents name you after me? Severus is a terrible name, I would never wish it upon anyone."

"As a matter of fact, I love my name. My dad said you are the bravest man he ever knew." His features softened. For a second his faced formed the look of happiness. Just as quickly as it was there it left.

"You do? What is your name?"

"Albus. Albus Severus Potter."

"Who said my name?" An old man with a long white beard, glasses, and blue eyes appeared in another portrait.

"I did sir." As I took a closer look, I finally realized to whom I was talking to. "You must be Albus Dumbledore!"

"Indeed I am." He said with a laugh, "I believe you are Mr. Potter. Mr. Albus Severus Potter."

"Yes sir." I was about to bombard them with questions before Severus interrupted-

"Going back to the original topic of conversation, what sort of trouble has our noble Gryffindor gotten himself into today?" Severus questioned.

I tried to hide my face, as if it were to stop them from seeing how embarrassed I am. "I'm not a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin and proud of it." I announced with pride as I stood to my full height. " I wouldn't want to a lion anyway. I'd never be able to run away from my father's shadow."

"A Slytherin eh?" Dumbledore chuckled, "What exactly did you do?"

"I got into trouble because my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was being completely unfair and mean to all of us in Slytherin. Rose and I were talking. She was expressing how Professor Wilson was more than likely being unfair because we are in Slytherin house. I told her that he was being a git and that he doesn't know us, therefore he shouldn't judge. Mr. Wilson called me out. He was being a great prat so I said to his face 'You're being a bloody git, and you don't even know us.' He sent me here to be punished."

"That takes a lot of courage to stand up to a teacher like that young man," Dumbledore explained, "You should have said it in a nice way though."

"Well sir. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but patience is not one of my virtues. Not to mention I can be a bit of a hot head at times. I wasn't really thinking at that particular moment."

"At least you are well aware of your faults my boy" Dumbledore praised.

Severus jumped into the conversation, "Tell me . Do you have any siblings and such?"

"Yes I do. I have an older brother named James Sirius Potter."

"Typical." Severus replied with a snort.

"Then there's my cousin Rose weasley. She's also in Slytherin."

"A Weasley in Slytherin!" Dumbledore laughed as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "This world has definitely changed, don't you agree Severus?"

Severus nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, I thought she was going to be in Ravenclaw. You should have seen her after the sorting. Sheet white she was, Scorpius says Slytherin is a big family. Speaking of family, I also have a sister. She's going to be in Hogwarts next year, her name is Lily Luna Potter." I explained.

At that Severus' eyes popped. His response was not what I expected.

"Lily?" he asked with a shaky tone.

I was about to respond when Headmaster Vohler came in.

"Hello Mr. Potter come along."

"Yes Headmaster."

I followed Headmaster Vohler into his office.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I sit down in one of the seats Headmaster Vohler has in front of his desk. his office is big, but hardly any room has been used. There are dusty old cabinets, papers stakes, and a pensive in the corner.

" you do understand you must be punished for what you have done, no matter how much the Professor deserved it?"

"Yes sir. I understand Sir."

"Your punishment will be two week's worth of detention. One week with Professor McGonagall and another with . Also thirty points will be deducted from Slytherin."

"Yes Sir, but on a more serious note, can you please tell Professor Wilson to keep the Slytherin bashing to a minimum please. None of us can learn anything because he doesn't answer our questions and when we do ask something he keeps shooting us down and deducting points."

" I will tell Professor Wilson to try to be fair with all of you. Yes?"

"Of course sir, thank you."

"Alright then Albus, off to dinner with you."

"Yes Sir."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I walked to the great hall, and got dirty looks from the Gryffindors as I walked through the corridors alone. Suddenly someone decided it would be funny to pull my cloak from behind me.

He bellowed in laughter, "Hello Al, did you have a good time with the Headmaster." James mocked. "What did you and your fellow snakes do? It's only the second day! I didn't even get in trouble that fast."

"Shut it James, thank Christ my ego isn't bigger than my head unlike someone I know!"

"Watch it snake!"

He pushed me, I was Infuriated, ready to blow my top. Before I could hit James I settled for just pissing him off, I didn't need to go to the Headmaster's office twice in one day.

"At least I'm a berk running around in the Crimson and Yellow Gryffindork colors!"

I booked it, didn't want to get in a fist fight. I went straight for the Slytherin table, and met up with my friends.

"What happened?" asked Anna.

"Got detention. Two weeks worth. One week with McGonagall and another with the Gryffindork git Wilson, also got thirty points deducted."

"Gryffindork? Bloody hell that's good." Scorpius laughed.

Rose rolled her eyes "Well then. What held you up so long?" she prodded.

"Ran into James. Gave him an earful, and got away before he could hit me."

We all realized this topic of conversation wasn't getting us anywhere. Soon enough dinner was over, and we made our way to the dorm rooms. We all stayed up for a while. Rose and I decided to start tackling our Transfiguration homework, while Ana and Scorpius settled for Wizards Chess. By the time Rose and I had finished our essay, Ana and Scorpius were on their third game. Scorpius was losing, royally.

"Alright, that's it! I'm done! You win!"

Anna sat up with a smirk. "I'm glad you realized defeat. It only took you three games and two hours."

"I think it's time we all went to bed." Rose pointed out.

With that we all went to bed. As I fell asleep I could only wonder what the next few months would hold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello my readers! I want to thank karabell264 for reviewing. I hope you all like my story.

I would really appreciate it if you all would review, It would help me know where you would like this story to go.

Until next time! :) ~~~Bold Ruffian


	3. Dreams and Muggle Studies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did

Dreams and Muggle Studies

 **Albus Dreams…..**

 _Albus was standing in the middle of a discarded hallway in Hogwarts, when suddenly, a person, with a cloak…...was walking through the corridors, almost as if they were in a rush. "What is going on here?" Albus thought. The mysterious person looked around and then broke out into a run, Albus followed as the person trecked through the hallways. The hooded figure came to a stop in the hallway and leaned on the wall, almost as if they was catching their breath. A loud rumble echoed through the hallway followed with a trembling sensation. The person turned around and from under her cloak a blond braid with a little red bow emerged. She pulled out her wand-_

" _Who's there?"_

 _There was no answer. She looked frazzled and scared. She needed to hide, what if she was caught? She noticed a door to her right across from her. "Was it always there? How did not see it?" she questioned her observation skills. Through the doorway she could see a glimmering little light, almost as if it was calling her name. She could hear footsteps coming towards her. She dashes across the hallway and into the door, without a second thought, running through the endless pitch black corridor with the little glimmer of light at the end. She made it. At the end of the hallway was a room. The girl entered a room with multiple portraits on the walls they had their eyes on the girl, but kept quiet. It was a large elegant room, smaller than the Great Hall, but large none the less. Pillars decorated the siding, kind of like the Greek Parthenon, Marble Flooring, With a grand staircase at the end, the ceiling was enchanted to look like the Northern Lights, but what really caught her eyes was a fountain. It was elegantly carved out of quartz, with a reaper/angel holding hands on top? It was confusing, but absolutely beautiful. The girl took a deep breath, 'Wow, but where is he? He said he'd be here." Her voice turned into that of concern. "Did he get caught? Oh no!' The girl started mumbling to herself, how she was a fool to have trusted him, how she should have never trusted a Slytherin. Albus was confused, but in awe. Who would have thought there was a room like this in Hogwarts? Albus turned his attention to the girl, whom was slowly walking towards the fountain. She sat on the ledge, admiring the room when Albus suddenly got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, something was telling him to stay away from the fountain, he couldn't just leave her there._

 _He ran up and yelled, "Hey! Get away!"_

 _The girl seemed unable to hear Albus, but the portraits had entirely different reaction._

" _Where did he come from!" one said, "How did he get in here?!" another continued. The girl was in a state of panic from the Portraits suddenly yelling from all corners of the room, "He's a Slytherin! Oh, Merlin save us!"_

" _A Slytherin? Where?" The girl was frantic._

" _Right next to you!"_

 _The girl turned, looking desperate to find the mystery boy in green and silver. Albus reached over to touch her so he could get her attention. "Ah! What touched me? Get it off! Get it off! Oof!" She fell into the fountain. The portraits were absolutely losing it. "Merlin help us, she fell in!" others yelled, "Please don't tell me she tasted it!" As soon as the girl emerged the portraits greatest fears were confirmed. She came up coughing and heaving up some sort of liquid prior to the portraits outburst Albus would of guessed was water. Everyone had forgotten about him and were concentrating on the girl. She got up and stepped outside of the fountain. Instantly, she was dry._

" _What? How am I dry?" She uttered while examining herself, "I was just soaked."_

 _The voices of the portraits expressing their concern flooded the room, engulfing the cloaked girl making her dizzy and fearful and she quickly ran out of the room and through the hallway from where she came. Albus was trying to understand what is going on, and attempting to discern what the portraits were saying._

" _Oh dear!"_

" _Oh my!"_

" _They should have buried or disguised the fountain!"_

 _Albus shouts, "What's so bad about this fountain? Is someone supposed to be protecting it if it's that terrible?"_

" _We're the ones that are supposed to be protecting it aren't we?" Says a male voice from one of the portraits._

" _So how come the wards didn't alert us?"_

" _Unless…"_

" _Unless it's him!" continues a female voice._

" _How could it be him? Remember, his funeral. He's in a portrait too now, somewhere in Hogwarts." questioned the most elderly looking portrait._

" _Did he have kids?" inquired one of the female portraits._

" _I don't thinks so. Remember his wife, was banished from Hogwarts from all the ditty dotty that happened then. They threatened to snap her wand." said the other female voice in gossipy tone._

" _Well, my son knew him and from I heard they had a child before all the ditty dotty that happened." added the more intellectual looking portrait._

" _Well then that would explain why the wards didn't go off. She's his descendant." mumbled the gossiping portrait._

 _Albus was trying to piece together what was going on. From his left shoulder he could feel a presence as if it was descending from the ceiling._

" _Descendant." Whispered a hissing voice hovering over his left shoulder_

" _Descendent of who?" responds Albus._

 _All the portraits gasped at once._

" _He speaks!" shouted the elderly one._

" _A parselmouth!" gasped one of the female portraits._

 _Albus turns to his left as he hears "Yesssssss, dessssscendent." being whispered in his ear. It's a serpent! It's a serpent! Albus panics, and it all went black._

Albus covered in sweat is shouting "It's a snake! It's a snake!". Rosier awakens to the shouting filling their dorm room and springs out of his bed to Albus' side. Obviously Albus was having a nightmare, but instead of waking him from his evidently horrid dream, he simply observes him. Almost finding a twisted type of pleasure in seeing him squirm in his bed screaming.

"You pratt! Some of us need sleep you know." shouts Scorpius from his bed, "Someone throw something at him! What are you doing staring at him Rosier? Do something!"

Rosier did nothing. He continued to just hover over Albus and observe. "Snake! It's a snake! How is that possible" Albus cried.

Scorpius was very annoyed and very upset with Rosier. "Are you simple?" he said jumping out of his bed and pushing Rosier down to the ground with one abrupt and powerful motion.

Avery began to laugh. "Look at you. You fell like a sack of Cornish Pixies!" he continued laughing so hard he was crying. Rosier scurried back to his bed, all red faced and angry. Scorpius walked over to Albus in a foul mood-

"Bloody Hell! Get up!" Scorpius said with a shout as he pulled Albus' covers off. He rolled his eyes when Albus didn't awaken, "What a load of good that did." he said to himself. As Albus continued to thrash in his bed Scorpius seemed to be genuinely concerned for Albus' well being. He smacked his legs, pulled him about, but Albus wasn't responsive. Scorpius went into a panicked frenzy. "Somebody call Madam Pomfrey!" he yelped, as he was shaking Albus with no success to wake him.

"Somebody call Madam Pomfrey." Avery mocked in a taunting tone, and began to laughed wholeheartedly.

Scorpius sent a deadly glance over at Avery that sent chills down his spine halting his laughter immediately. Scorpius made attempts to wake Albus with no avail. "What is going on here!" belted Barry, their Perfect. Barry looked quite unsightly from bed with nothing on but his boxers on. He was known for that. His hair though short was quite thick and had terribly bad bed head. Scorpius was still attempting to wake Albus, and didn't even realize Barry's arrival. Barry ran to Albus' bed thinking that Scorpius was attacking him and shouting for help. When he gets to the bed he sees sheer panic a grave concern on Scorpius' face. Scorpius looks up to Barry as if putting his hands up in despair and utters,

"He won't wake up, I don't know what to do."

"Accio my wand!" Barry bellows His wand appears in his hands, and he mumbles a spell, suddenly Albus sits up in his bed, drenched in sweat, and really confused.

"Dork! Cry baby!" said Scorpius throwing a pillow at Albus

"My work here is done. I suggest to not eat the surprise pudding before bed, this is what happens." lectured Barry as he exited the dorm room.

"He won't wake up, I don't know what to do." Avery mocked in a high pitched taunting voice. Scorpius picked up his shoe, and with precise aim threw it at Avery's head.

"That was some dream." whispered Rosier to Albus. Albus continued to scan the room still looking confused. He even pinched himself to make sure he was awake.

"Well, no point in going to back to sleep we have to go to breakfast in an hour anyway. Then we have muggle alot Al!" scorched Scorpius. He was sitting at the edge of his bed. His elbows on his knees and seemed relieved almost as if a disaster had been averted. His breaths were long, hard, and loud. He was scared. Albus observed Scorpius, almost panting long and slow. Was he really concerned for Albus' wellbeing? Could Scorpius really be caring and compassionate behind that wall of arrogance and snark comments? Albus turns to Scorpius.

"Im sorry if I worried you, I couldn't help it." Albus informed. Scorpius grabbed his other shoe and threw it at Avery-

"Just incase you had any funny ideas to go chiming in." he said

Scorpius turns to Albus, "Don't flatter yourself you were screaming, disrupting, and annoying. Hearing a guy whine like a little girl is the single most irritating thing to wake up to." he said as he made his way to the loo.

The symphony of voices in the dining hall unsettled Albus, especially after the rough night with his scary confusing dream. Albus sat down at the Slytherin table across from Rose and Anna.

"Good morning Albus." Anna greeted with a smile.

"Morning." He responded sharply.

"Merlin Albus! What happened to you last night? You look like you went to war." Rose stated.

"I had a bad dream. It was confusing. Something about a fountain, a mysterious girl under a cloak, descendants and a snake" he said.

"Oh, do tell ." Anna said.

"I guess there's no getting out of it, is there?' Albus asked as served himself a plate of eggs.

"No. Not a chance." Rose responded with a smirk.

"Hello, did everyone sleep well?" Scorpius chimed in sarcastically looking at Albus as he took a seat next to him.

"Oh shut it." he said in annoyance.

"I was just kidding. Who pissed in your breakfast this morning?" Scorpius asked.

"Just had a rough night." Albus pointed out.

"Trust me, I know." Scorpius retorted, "So, what were you all talking about?"

"Al was just about to tell us about this horrid dream he had. Weren't you Albus." Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, here it goes. Well, in my dream I appeared in this large hallway inside of Hogwarts. I saw a person with a cloak, they were looking around to make sure no one was following them and then broke out into a run. There was a loud rumbling sound and she turned fast, so her braid with a little red bow at the end appeared from under her cloak. She looked really scared and disheveled, and so she ran through a door that just appeared out of nowhere. I was hot on her trail and we entered a room with large pillars, marble floors, an enchanted ceiling kind of like this one only with the northern lights, portraits lined the walls and there was a fountain in the middle of the room." Albus took a few breaths, "The girl started mumbling to herself how she should have never trusted a Slytherin, and wondered if the only reason mystery boy wasn't there is if he got caught. She walked toward the fountain and it gave me an uneasy feeling. I told her to stop and the portraits started yelling and asking how I got in there, and it's terrible because i'm a slytherin, so she started panicking."

"Typicall. Everybody hates Slytherin." Anna huffed.

"I went up to try and touch the girl so I could get her attention and tell her to stay away from the fountain. She got scared and fell in. The portraits went crazy. Started saying that they were doomed, and praying that she didn't taste what was in there, which of course she did. The girl came up coughing and heaving up whatever liquid it was, but the joke is, she was completely dry."

"Shut up. No way!" Rose retorted looking baffled.

"Mhmm. She ran out, and went back to wherever she'd come from i'd presume. I was left in that room with those lunatic portraits. All of them started talking about a man, he died, but he has his portrait here at hogwarts. It was weird, they said his wife was banished and they threatened to snap her wand if she didn't leave. The portraits were wondering if she was his descendant because the wards didn't go off when she entered. I then heard a voice to my left, it said descendants, I was asking it what it meant by that when the portraits went bonkers for the second time that night. Told me I was a speaker, called me a parselmouth. The voice next to me spoke again, this time I turned and looked. It was serpent."

"It's a Snake! It's a Snake!" Mocked Scorpius.

"It's not funny, being a parselmouth isn't something to take lightly. The ministry doesn't like parselmouths, especially after Lord Voldemort being the heir of Slytherin and all." Rose said in a matter of fact tone.

"Heir of Slytherin? A parselmouth?" Anna questioned.

"Oh come on you guys, It was only a dream. Honestly, what are the odds this dream meant something and Al is actually a parselmouth?" Scorpius countered.

"You're right Scorpius." Suddenly, the owls started flying in from all corners of the room, "Artemis! It's a letter from my parents." Albus opened his letter as Artemis dropped it for him, and started reading.

 _Dear Al,_

 _Congradulations! Me and your mum are so proud of you, and the fact that you made it Slytherin house. Slytherin has gained a great wizard. We haven't told Ron and Hermione about Roses' sorting. Tell her she needs to get with it, Ron and Hermione are starting to get worried._

 _Much Love,_

 _Mum and Dad_

"So what does it say?" Scorpius asked

"Mum and dad said they are proud of the fact I made it Slytherin. They also told me to tell Rose to get cracking on the letter for her parents because they are starting to get worried." Albus said eyeing Rose.

"Alright! Fine! I'll write to them tonight, but for right now we have to get to Muggle studies with the Hufflepuffs." she responded with a huff.

"Muggle studies! I heard that class was fantastic, everyone loves it!" Anna informed us.

"Really now? Well, I, pureblood Scorpius Malfoy will be the judge of that." he said in the most arrogant tone since Albus had heard since talking to his brother.

"I guess we shall see." Rose said.

As the four Slytherins stopped at the door of their muggle studies class they noticed a green cardboard type sign with a worm that wore glasses with a graduation cap, sitting on stack of books. A speech bubble attached to the worm's mouth had a hand written message in it:

 _Absolutely no magic passed this point…...unless you're on fire.~Professor James Carstarphen._

Scorpius pushes the door open and as the rest of the quartet make their way in after him. The room looked way bigger on the inside than the out. The desks were centered, but around them there were rows of so many different things. On the right side of the wall there were some weird looking devises. They were labeled:

 _Mac, IPad, IPod, IPhone, Windows 8, Samsung GalaxyS3, Nokia Lumia, Xbox One, Playstation 4_

"Wow. These muggle things are weird." Anna said in awe.

"Yeah, but I thought muggle electronics don't work inside the school ward's." Albus pointed out.

"They're probably enchanted. According to the label this is the electronic section. My mom kinda told me about this stuff, but she hasn't gone back to the muggle world in a long time to know too much though." Rose explained.

"This must be the sports section." Scorpius voiced. "I wonder if they have anything like quidditch."

"Probably not." Anna responded.

There were pictures of muggles in shorts and t-shirts kicking some sort of ball, a sport called football. Another picture of more muggles playing something labeled as basketball, there were more pictures of other sports such as baseball, rugby, American football, tennis, and golf?

They saw a large poster of names, labeled:

 _Horse racing, American Triple Crown Winners: Sir Barton (1919); Gallant Fox (1930); Omaha (1935); War Admiral (1937); Whirlaway (1941); Count Fleet (1943); Assault (1946); Citation (1948); Secretariat (1973); Seattle Slew (1977); Affirmed (1978); and American Pharoah (2015)_

 _Winners of Kentucky Derby, Preakness Stakes, and Belmont Stakes_

"Must be tough to win if there are so few winners after such a history of the sport." Albus said.

"Yeah, must be. Hey! What are these?" Scorpius pointed out.

There were shelves on top of the posters that held things that look like snow globes. "Look! They have flags, and city names."

They were admiring the flags of the different countries. "Look at this one. It's a white flag with a red dot in the middle. Didn't really put much effort into that one did they?"

"No, it doesn't seem so." Anna agreed.

The four continued looking at all the different flags the snowglobes had on them, that had different cities labeled on the side. Cities like New York, Los Angeles, Portland, Madrid, Beijing, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Hiroshima, Sydney, Moscow, Alexandria, Rome, Athens, and even this place called Rio de Janeiro. Before the four of them could explore any further they were stopped by their teacher. He was a big as in tall, burly looking african american man. He had a salt and pepper colored beard, with a playful smirk, and kind looking eyes.

"I see you are admiring my collection?" Said the Professor in a deep baritone voice.

"Yes Profes-" Rose was cut off.

"Sir. Call me sir."

"Yes sir." The four said at once.

"Take your seats, class is going to be in session soon."

All four followed his direction, not so much out of fear, but out of respect. Albus took a seat next to Anna, and Rose next to Scorpius. The students started flooding in when Albus saw it. A girl with a blond braid, and a little red bow at the end. Albus started babbling uncontrollably.

"Al, what's wrong? Do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?" Rose asked looking concerned

"Its her. The girl with the braid and the red bow, from my dream."

"Did you actually see her face in your dream?"

"No."

"It could be any one of the Hufflepuff girls. Thats how they dress."

"All of them?"

"Yeah. Its kind like a weird dress code thing they have."

"So the person in my dream was a Hufflepuff?"

"It would seems so."

Before Rose could continue the Professor called out-

"Alright, cut the yik yak. I am Professor Carstarphen, but you will refer to me as sir. Are we clear?" The whole class mumbles a series of 'Yes', and 'mhmm'. "I said. Are. We. Clear?!"

A loud chorus of "Yes Sir!" could be heard throughout the room. Professor gave a smile that showed behind that hard exterior was a soft hearted guy. "You all may ask one question, so you can get to know me." he said. Hands immediately shot up. "Alright, you there." He said pointing to hufflepuff girl.

"What house were you in?"

"I'm a muggle I never belonged or partook in any house."

A young Slytherin named Amelia was chosen to ask a question.

"If you're a muggle how did you end up here?"

Professor Carstarphen walked over to his large desk and sat on it indicating he was very comfortable with the class. He smiled and took a deep breath.

"Great question!" he continued, "I was in Portland one day killing some time before an interview. I had just gotten out of the army and had my first civilian job interview with Intel a huge tech company that is based there. I decided to visit the Shanghai Tunnels which is a hot tourist attraction, but it was early in the morning so it was the best time to go take a stroll there. As I was exploring the tunnels, I found myself in London, but a different type of London. The fact that I was underground in a tunnel and suddenly overground with a sky and weird shops and people was concerning, but being a soldier I adapt to my surroundings easily. I pulled out my phone to get my maps app out and see where I am "

"A map app? What's an app?" blurted out a student

"It's a map that uses satellite to track where you are and has a built in map to show you your surroundings and where you are going."

"Like a tracking charm?" asked Anna

"Yeah something like that. Anyway, as I was saying. Since it wasn't working and my cell phone didn't have a signal I entered the first bar I saw and asked to use their landline phone. It just so happened as I was getting all these confused and kind of offputting looks Headmaster Vohler was there and he offered to help me. He help me by ushering me out really quickly and smiling saying. 'Wow you know how to make someone laugh'. It was quite awkward and almost scary. He explained to me where I was and as it turns out a bunch of sixth years had messed about with city portals in the muggle world and had left the one in Portland open. Turned out - I helped avert a disaster. Me and the Headmaster got to know each other and I told him I was looking for a job and because of this instance he thought a Muggle Studies class would be a good thing and offered me a job. I think he liked the fact that I was OK with the fact that there are two types worlds on one planet. Being kind of a dork, I loved the fact that I know about."

"Who are those people in the people in the inanimate picture on your desk?" asked Anna

Professor Carstarphen looks at the family photo on the desk and takes it in his hand.

Pointing to the faces in the photo he says "This is my wife Cathy, my eldest daughter Mary, my wife's son Dooms, and my youngest daughter Nana." The professor let out a sigh and looked quite sad.

"Must be very hard being away from your family and being here. Do they know you are here at Hogwarts?" asked Albus

The Professor quickly cleared his throat, "No. They don't know anything about Hogwarts it would be a disaster for muggles if they knew. It would throw everything off balance. My family thinks I am working on a cruise ship as a tech director which requires people to be at sea for 10 months out of the year. Hogwarts pays me very very well, and the benefits are amazing. Healthcare - perfect - a potion for everything."

The professor walked to the back of the class by the door, "Alright everyone. This class will be fun. Not only will I teach you everything about muggles, we will also many field trips."

The class bustled with excitement and comments such as. "Wow", "Field Trips" "So Cool".

"Calm down everyone. Let me explain. You see the snowglobes surrounding the room? These snowglobes are portals that are contained. Basically each of these snowglobes is a portal to that city and that country in the muggle world. The catch. The snowglobes only allow the opening and closing of a portal if done so by a muggle. Not a muggle born. Not a half-blood . A full blooded muggle. That means I am the only one here at Hogwarts that can open and close the portal. Though, I have to warn you class…."

The class was buzzing with chatter, "Silence" he belted. "If a snowglobe falls and breaks it will be a disaster so the snowglobes are off limits. If one falls or breaks a portal will open to the muggle world that might be impossible to close and the two worlds will overlap which will cause chaos beyond what you can imagine."

Scorpius stands up and points to a snowglobe that had was all Green with a crescent and a star and asked "What is this place?"

"Mauritania" replied the Professor, "It's on the continent of Africa."

"What about the red one with the crescent and the star over there " interjected Callie one of the Hufflepuff girls.

"That's Turkey"

"So is that the land of turkeys. Do they speak Gobble Gobble" said Scorpius

The class roared with laughter, even the professor cracked a smile.

"Real mature Scorpius. Real mature" uttered Albus.

"OK. OK enough class. Get your textbook out and turn to page 9" said the professor.

Thank you **smsubramaniyan** for your feedback. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Feedback is always appreciated. For those of you that want Albus to become a flier stay tuned.

~~Bold Ruffian


	4. Globes, Quidditch, and Sibling Wars

Just wanted to say **SORRY!** I had to drive 3 hours to my orthodontist and get my braces removed,. also had to get my retainer in. Then drove 6 hours to the Mall of America after staying there and driving back. I know I shouldn't be making excuses, I hope you guys are still interested with this story. If anyone has anything they really want to see in this story, feel free to PM me.

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:**

 ***** As you can see, I combined Chapters 1 and 2 :/ They are the same, just combined sorry if anyone is confused.

Now, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JKR does.

Globes, Quidditch, and Sibling Wars

Albus was sweeping the sad, empty hallways. For him time was passing in slow motion, he was watching the dust particles take shapes as sweeping to pass time. His school robes covered in dirt from his detention, the past two weeks had been painful for Albus. Professor McGonagall was ruthless with her lines and cleaning of her classroom. After the two weeks of detention with the Gryffindor Head of House ended, he had to finish the rest of his retribution by spending two weeks with Professor Wilson. The brown haired blue eyed teaching prat was making the rest of his two weeks miserable, taunting Albus as he carried out his punishment. Being the Slytherin he is Albus was able to read between the lines and knew Professor Wilson was waiting for him to crack, to get a response. He would give the crimson git no such pleasure. Albus completed his punishment in a diligent manner, knowing the Professor was getting frustrated by the boys resilience. From the thought of this, a coy smile appeared on Albus' face as he swept the halls.

This particular day of detention has been better, far better than the others. The reason? Today was the first Quidditch game of the season, an age old rivalry. Slytherin v.s. Gryffindor. Albus was in detention so he couldn't watch, but the quidditch match meant that Professor Wilson had to observe, more specifically referee, so Albus was left to the swift mercy of his Muggle Studies Professor. Professor Carstarphen wanted to watch the Quidditch match so he placed his trust in the arms of the students in detention. All they had to do was sweep the hallway outside, organize files in alphabetical order and then clean his classroom. As Albus was finishing up sweeping a certain part of the Spartan floors he heard the pitter patter of feet, Slytherin third year running by. "Albus! Hey, Albus!" he yelled.

A boy with black shaggy hair and grey eyes ran up to him. "What is it Darren? Can't you see i'm the slightest bit busy here?" he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Darren wrote off Albus' rude comment. "I'm headed to the Quidditch match, aren't you coming?"

"No, I have detention."

"Oh yeah, well then. I'll be sure to give you a mental image when your brother gets crushed under our Slytherin power."

Albus couldn't help but smirk. "Thanks Darren." The other boy ran off, and Albus continued to clean. Then came the other interruption-

"Oi! Al, hurry up so we can get going. Maybe we can play some wizards chess when we are done if no one has caught the snitch yet." Scorpius yelled.

"I'm almost done, hold on."

"Seriously, as if they will be able to see the difference." Scorpius huffed in annoyance, "Merlin's beard, this is soooo boring."

"It's detention Scorpius, punishments are not supposed to be entertaining. What did you do to get yourself here anyway?"

"I fell asleep."

"Where?"

"DADA. Wilson wasn't answering any of my questions anyways, so whats the point. Right?"

"Whatever." Scorpius started complaining about other things that middle Potter child had not interest in so, Albus ignored him and continued cleaning, minutes passed when finally- "OK, i'm done."

"Thank Salazar! Let's head to the classroom to finish our detention with the other ruffians." he said in a sly voice.

As Albus and Scorpius walked in, they were met with the sight of two other troublemakers. Sadly, both of them in Gryffindor. One of them a fourth year blonde with hazel eyes named Robin, and a dirty blond haired blue eyed third year named Landon. The odd thing was that Landon had brought his broom, Scorpius didn't waste any time in voicing his opinion.

"Why the hell do you have your broom?"

"Because, I was supposed to play today. Your Head of House gave me detention for my 'cheek' as he so called it." explained Landon with a sneer.

"Let's get cleaning. The faster we finish our punishment, faster we can part ways." Albus explained wisely wanting to avoid conflict.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they split into pairs. Landon and Scorpius sat and placed things in Alphabetical order, while Robin and Albus started wiping down the desks and counters. Time passed and everyone was working in sync. The four decided to take a break, they could see the Quidditch match playing from the super sized windows that they opened. They couldn't tell who was winning, only that it was an intense match. Albus and Scorpius started rooting for Slytherin, while Robin and Landon for Gryffindor. Once the game had died down, the four started finishing up their punishment when Robin decided it was going to be a good idea to show off his levitation skills, and not just with any item. The globes.

"Hey look guys! Sofia,Bulgaria. Do ya think I could maybe meet Viktor Krum?" he laughed, "Rub it in his face how he lost the world cup in Egypt. You think he can make it up this year?"

"Put it down Robin you're being stupid, something really bad could happen." Albus said his voice full of concern.

"Oh come on, you Slytherins don't know how to take a joke." Landon said while laughing.

"No, you all are taking this way too far." Scorpius said with beady eyes, he was sweating bullets from sheer nervousness.

Robin ignored the two pleading Slytherins, while he spinned Sofia, Bulgaria non stop listening to Landons laughter. Albus' mind was moving a mile a minute trying to figure out how to stop all this when Robin decided to levitate another globe. A big city, not just any city. Beijing. Albus' heart stopped.

"Look! He's levitating two at a time!" Landon said in admiration.

"Put them down you dolt!" Scorpius insulted.

"What if I dont want to?" Robin taunted. He started waving his wand, the globes following, when he suddenly lost control. Sofia landed with a quiet _thud._ The same could not be said for Beijing. Instead of landing, it flew out the window, and started soaring towards the Quidditch pitch. Albus' mind was reeling, trying to figure out how he was going to stop the globe from hitting the floor. "If only I could fly!" he thought. Thats when the answer was clear. Albus broke into a run and grabbed Landon's broom. He jumped out the window, broom in hand without even taking flight.

"Did he just jump out the window?"

Albus heard him as he soared through the air with the broom in his right hand. He wasn't riding the broom and as a matter a fact he had never ridden one before. Albus' heart jumped to his throat in sheer panic, he mustered all his energy to swing the broom between his legs. He was flying and his goal was to catch that globe. It was flying through the air straight to the quidditch pitch where Oliver Wood seemed to be reprimanding the Slytherin seeker. Albus was concentrating on the globe as it neared the floor, like an avian going in for a horrible landing. Albus could hear his muggle studies teacher screaming over the crowd.

"Not Beijing! Not China! Anywhere but China! So many people!" Professor Carstarphen yelled like a mad man. All the more reason to catch the globe. The students and teachers in the crowd could see the mystery boy flying at top speed to catch the globe. Beijing was only getting closer to the ground. Fifteen feet, Albus almost stopped breathing. Ten feet, he leaned forward on his broom to go faster. Six feet, Albus stretched out his arm. Three feet, and Albus' vision started getting all blotchy from the speed of the wind. Everyone was thinking the same thing. ' _Great, the biggest muggle populated country in the world is going to be opened at the Quidditch pitch. The world as we know it is over._ ' Then, just a few feet off the ground Albus caught Beijing flying upside down on his broom. He didn't even stop, he turned right around and headed back to the castle before any of the teachers could properly see him. He was moving so fast, no one in the crowd was able to identify him, not even the people standing on the Quidditch pitch looking straight at him.

As Albus flew back the only thing on his mind was how he was going to be in detention for the rest of the year. How his mom was going to grab him by his ears and yell at him to she turned blue in the face. How his brother James was going to laugh and say he deserved it. Especially how his father was going to give him a look of disappointment. Albus made it back to the muggle studies classroom. Everyone was in shock. Albus laid the broom against the wall and tried to calm himself down, maybe he could come up with something good and escape his punishment? Highly unlikely, but Albus was ready to try anything at this point. Questions started flying towards him from everyone in the room. Landon and Robin started telling him how awesome his flying skills were, only Scorpius seemed genuinely concerned for Albus. Albus started pacing back and forth. Scorpius spoke up-

"Albus mate, your going to walk wear a path into the floor if you keep this up."

"It doesnt matter!"

"Calm down, Al. Its going to be ok, just tell them the truth and they will understand. You just saved us from total destruction."

"Scorpius you don't seem to understand. I'm a Slytherin. They are Gryffindors, who are they going to believe?"

.

"I know but-" Scorpius was abrupt shut up from a bellowing voice that entered the room.

"What is the meaning of this!" Headmaster Vohler yelled.

Scorpius decided to play stupid, "Meaning of what sir?"

It didn't work very well, and Vohler wrote him off, "Which one of you flew to the Quidditch pitch and caught the globe?" Everyone was quiet, including the Gryffindors. The guilt was eating Albus alive, so he confessed.

"I did sir. I rode the broom out into the Quidditch pitch, but only to catch the globe. Nothing else sir, I swear."

"Really now?"

"Yes, sir."

Vohler seemed to be thinking and said out loud, "Then what should your punishment be?"

"Sir, don't punish him." Robin surprisingly spoke up, " It was my fault. I wanted to show off my skills with a levitating charm, and so I chose the globes. I lost control. Sofia, Bulgaria was fine, but Beijing flew out the window. Albus just hopped on the brew and went to catch it, thats all he did. Him and Scorpius told me to stop, but I didn't. The blame is mine sir." Robin admitted.

Vohler seemed to consider this for a moment or two, "Very well, but must still be reprimanded. Not as harshly as intended before, but still reprimanded."

"Headmaster, may I propose something?" The Slytherin head of house said, as if it were the first time the student saw him the Slytherin boys stared. Professor Rowle was a man a little on the tall side, with blue eyes, precisely groomed black hair and a curious look in his eyes. "Instead of reprimanding him, why not take up so much of his time that he can't get into trouble?"

"What are you insinuating Professor Rowle?"

"I'm saying our seeker has been kicked off the team for rough playing, being too aggressive. What if were to join the Quidditch team? He would have no time for dilly dallying and having to get into detention."

Albus and Scorpius were completely and utterly confused. They looked at each other with wide eyes. "Hmmmm, interesting proposition Professor Rowle, let us talk outside. You three boys," he pointed to Scorpius, Robin, and Landon "go to my office, Professor McGonagall will lead you there. Albus stay here." Professor Rowle and Vohler walked out of the room as well as the other three students. Instead of standing in one spot, Albus decided to sit in a desk. His nerves were out of control, and he could only guess of what he thought was about to happen. It felt like hours went by, but it was only about ten minutes before Professor Rowle and Vohler walked back in.

"Mr. Potter, I have agreed to the terms and conditions your head of house has brought forth to me. You will be the Slytherin House seeker assuming this will take up most of your time and keep you out of trouble. Be warned if you step out of line again, you will be off the team and in detention faster than you can say Quidditch."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Don't thank me thank your head of house. I will be taking my leave now." Professor Vohler walked out the door.

Albus turned to Rowle. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, just make sure I didn't waste my breath out there. I assume you know the rules of Quidditch?"

"I've never played it before, but yeah I know the rules. It's kind of hard not to when you have a Quidditch fanatic brother like James."

"Yes, it must be. Speaking of Quidditch, we have a rematch game against Gryffindor next week. the score starts of where we left of 40-60, Gryffindor winning with a ten point deduction making 30-60. I assume you will be prepared?"

"Yes sir, but there's one problem." Albus said bashfully, "I don't have a broom."

"Oh yes that is a problem, send a message to your parents informing them of what has happened and your dire need of a broom?"

"That might work."

"Good, off to the common room now, I will see you in Potions."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Albus walked all the way to the Slytherin common room and sat down on the pristine looking grey couch. He exhaled and started thinking about the events that just occurred. ' _By Merlin.'_ he though, _I'm on the Quidditch team. I've never played Quidditch before. I'm going to be a seeker!'_ The common room was quiet. Just the way Albus liked it at the moment, but he also wanted to talk to his friends. As if on cue Rose and Anna walked in.

"Merlins beard Albus! Did you really catch that globe! I thought it was going to be the end of us all!" Anna laughed.

"Are you alright. How much trouble did you get into?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah I did catch it. I still can't believe it myself, but that's not even the best part" he said with a smirk.

"What happened?" Rose said with a critical eye.

"I didn't even get into trouble is what happened not that I know of anyway. Instead i'm the new seeker for the Slytherin house Quidditch team."

"Get out!" Anna and Rose exclaimed with excitement.

"Right, but don't worry I'm not complaining. The headmaster said I had to stay in line, or else i'd be of the team and back into detention."

"I'm shocked you didn't get reprimanded, but that's good. At least we have a new seeker. Our previous one got kicked of the team for aggressive playing." Rose tried to inform.

"I heard." Scorpius walked into the common room looking calm and collected. "Scorp! What happened?"

"Nothing. they just asked me a few questions, I didn't even get detention." Scorpius explained.

"Thats good," Rose said. "I dont know about you two but i'm going to go to the dorm and do some homework, possibly sleep." The boys shrugged.

"I'll go with you." Anna piped up. "Ive got to finish my Transfigurations homework." The girls got up and left leaving Scorpius and Albus alone in the common room.

"Are you still up for that game of wizard's chess?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course, ready to lose?"

"You wish."

The next week or so had gone by fast for Albus. He stayed completely out of trouble. With homework and having to practice for the upcoming game against Gryffindor, he couldn't do much to get into conflict. Everyone was buzzing for the rematch. Everyone knew Slytherin had new seeker, but they didn't know who. The day before the game, Albus' dad stopped by with his new broom, the Bullet 300, the same one his brother had. The morning of the match, Albus' friends made sure he had a good breakfast. It was lunch now, the game was in less than twenty minutes, and the suspense was killing everyone.

"Come on Al you need to eat. How else do you expect to get the nutrients to kick the Gryffindors arses?" Rose pressured.

"I am eating Rose, can't eat too much or else ill throw up."

"Just remember mate, everyone is looking up to you." Scorpius pointed out. "The last first year student to make it onto a Quidditch team was your dad."

"I know, I know. I best go now. Dont want to be late to my first Quidditch match meeting."

Albus left after his friends and house wished him luck. Walking down through the corridors and to the locker room. Albus quickly got changed into his uniform and grabbed his broom. The team captain was also the Slytherin Prefect, Barry.

"All right you all, this is the rematch of our game against the lions. Now,we have a new seeker." He said gesturing towards Albus. "He may be a first year, but we all saw how good he is." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now, we are going to go with our original tactic. Slytherin formation. Albus this is your first game, you are the seeker, all you have to do is not fall off your broom and catch the snitch before the other seeker. Simple enough?" Everyone nodded, "Alright then, let's go!"

The Slytherin team walked up and onto the tower, behind a thick emerald curtain. The commentator was calling out and introducing the Gryffindor team. SUddenly the curtains opened and the announcer started calling out the Slytherin team members. Everyone from the House of Snakes started cheering.

"Now in the emerald green and silver we have House Slytherin. Team Captain Barry Marvin, Chasers Harper Tatum and Kenzie Greengrass, Beaters Spencer Gonder and Ryker Donner, and last but not least the Slytherin Seeker, first year, Albus Potter!"

You could hear the gasps from the crowd, everyone was shocked. Except for the Slytherins, they started cheering even louder than before. As they all started flying out towards the field, Albus could see James gawking at him, wide eyed. The first born Potter quickly snapped out of his daze and scowled at his brother. Each of the players took their place in the field. Albus and the Gryffindor seeker, Braxton.

" I want a nice clean game," Oliver yelled. "Unlike last time."

Before Albus knew it, the game had started.

"Slytherin in possession of the quaffle, Tatum has it in hand, a pass to Greengrass. Greengrass shoots, she scores!" Announcer Jeff Slinks yells. The game went like that for quite a while. Until Albus and the Gryffindor seeker, James' friend John saw the snitch. They bent forward on their brooms and were off.

"The seekers have seen the snitch!" Slinks announces. The crowed went wild and lost all interest in everything else except the seekers. Slytherin cheering for Albus, and Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw cheering for John. Albus and John were head in head for the snitch, neither would or could go faster than the other. Albus realized he was never going to win this way. Instead of dueling with John he decided to catch the snitch another way. Albus flew away and started moving counter clockwise while John continues chasing the snitch in the clockwise direction. No one understood what Albus was doing. John and Albus were getting closer and closer together. So far Albus' plan was working perfectly. The snitch could not move under them for they were too close to the floor, couldn't move to Albus' right because of the towers , couldn't move left because John was more than likely going to move away in that direction. It could only move upward and back. The seekers started getting closer and closer together until John like Albus assumed would happen chickened out and moved to his left. The snitch moved away by flying upward, but Albus was too fast and caught the golden ball with wings.

"The Slytherin seeker Albus Severus Potter has caught the snitch!" Slinks yelled "The score 230-110, Slytherin with the win!"

The Slytherins went wild, Scorpius, Rose , and Anna ran to the field to greet him.

"By Merlin Al! You were amazing!" Anna said running up and hugging him.

Albus blushed, 'Thank you Annie." he said with a smile.

"Bloody hell mate! That was brilliant!" Scorpius shouted patting Albus on the back.

"You did great Al! Your a natural!" Rose said with a four left to go back to the castle, before they could be swarmed with congratulations. After roughly an hour of celebrating in the common room with the rest of the house Albus decided to take a walk around the building. He exited the common room walking through the corridors trying to wrap his head around what happened today. When he ran into his troll of a brother.

"First time you play a game of Quidditch and you win. Stick to your numbers snake!" James sneered.

"Atleast I can count!" Albus bellowed. Then he noticed a red little bow that fell out of James' pocket. "What is that?" He stuttered.

"Got it from a pretty pathetic little Hufflepuff girl, what's it to ya?"

Albus was in shock, pathetic, he thought she was pathetic? Albus' face contorted into that of horror. He may not know this girl but no one deserved to be talked about like that. "How could you say that about someone, that they're helpless you don't even know her. You're disgusting!"

"Quiet! You don't know anything. You just think you're so great and noble don't you Snivellus!"

"Take that back!"

James laughed, "What are you going to do about it Snivelly?"

"Nothing, i'm not as pathetic as you. I'm actually quite flattered that you waste your time insulting me." Albus smirked.

"That's it!" James pride was hurt, so he snapped and attacked Albus, both children failed to notice the Gryffindor head of house looking at them. The two brothers rolled on the floor trying to land hits on each other. Professor McGonagall ran to the students attempting to break up the fight.

"Boys! Stop your fighting, stop right now!" Professor McGonagall screamed.

James was about to hit Albus when, the middle child threw a well aimed punch to his brother chest, effectively winding him. Albus got up after throwing his brothers weight off him, and ran to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor I swear he attacked me first, I was only defending myself." Albus explained franticly.

"I know I saw it all. Go to your common room now it's almost curfew, don't let me see you get out again." Professor McGonagall replied with disappointment in her voice. Albus breathed a sigh of relief. After his brother caught his breath, Albus could hear McGonagall punishing James, as he was walking away, by removing twenty points from Gryffindor for starting a fight. Albus made his way to the common room, thankful that he didn't get into trouble. As he walked into the dorm he going into his pajamas. He layed in bed hoping to get a good nights rest, and escape from reality. He didn't know how wrong he was going to be.

Thank you all for reading.

Special thanks to **smsubramaniyan,** and all the Guests.

 **Reviews** are **ALWAYS** welcome. Hope you enjoy the story. THe next chapter should be up in a few days. :)))))))

~~~ **Bold Ruffian**


	5. Dreams, Potions, and Family Acceptance

**I am SO SORRY!** I know nothing I say is going to fix my lack of updating but all I have to say is, I have been busy.

 **Anyway…...I am Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Dreams, Potions, and Family Acceptance

Scorpius was looking forward to a very relaxing, non-stressful night so he could sleep. As he lay down in bed with his eyes closed in a comfortable sleeping position, half way asleep he heard whimpering. ' _Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away'_ Scorpius thought irritated. Ignoring the whimpers seemed easy enough, then crying started. At this point Scorpius was itching to get up and throttle the poor soul that disturbed his sleep. The crying died down, and the room was silent again. Scorpius gave a huff of relief, when all the sudden the person started thrashing. Scorpius started getting up, all hot tempered and flustered. "Bloody hell, whats a bloke got to do to get a good night's rest!" he whispered loudly. "Who is that anyway?" The crying, thrashing and whimpering had come to a sudden stop. Scorpius relaxed ' _Finally'_ he thought.

"No, no, I don't want to speak." mumbled a panic stricken voice. Scorpius turned around to scowl at the person who so rudely had a nightmare and woke him up. Scorpius gasped, and his scowl quickly melted into a look of concern. Scorpius started shaking his friend, but there was no avail, he kept calling and calling.

"Al! Wake up mate, its just a dream."

Albus heard a voice in his dream state, it sounded so far away. ' _Al, wake up. Al! Albus!'_

* * *

 _In the dream, Albus was standing in the portrait room, right by the fountain. If the portraits knew he was there, they didn't acknowledge his presence. They were merely chatting amongst themselves about non sense. "Hello, can anyone hear me?" If the portraits heard they didn't say anything. Albus looked around, and his eyes caught the fountain. So sleek, and mysterious. He stepped closer, and closer. He could see the liquid. From far away, it looked like water, but when you got up close you could see it had a blackish shade to it. He wanted to touch it, he had to see that he wasn't hallucinating the first time he saw it. The Hufflepuff girl falling in, and coming out bone dry. The portraits, acting as if it were the end of the world. What was wrong with it, what made the fountain so dangerous? The fountain, the water itself was so alluring, so inviting. Almost as if it were calling his name. 'Albus, Albus' in a faint whisper. He reached out about to touch it when he heard a voice. The room suddenly became cold, his hair stood up, bumps were forming up and down his arms. He stood absolutely still, Albus recognized the voice. It was almost like a hiss._

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you." Albus stopped dead in his tracks. He wanted to turn around and look, but he couldn't. 'And you wanted to be a Gryffindor.' he mocked himself. He took in a breath and said,_

" _What wouldn't you do, if you were me?"_

" _Touch the water."_

" _Why?"_

" _Becaussse it contains darkness."_

" _What?"_

" _This cassssstle holds many sssssecretsss."_

" _I can see that."_

" _Why don't you turn to face me sssspeaker?"_

" _I'm not a speaker!I don't speak!"_

" _If you don't ssspeak then why are you ssso afraid to look at me?"_

 _Albus couldn't help it, he slowly turned and faced the hissing voice. It was a snake, a long black, deadly looking snake. "You're a snake! That's not possible no, no!"_

" _It is posssssible, you ssssspeak, you ssssspeak parseltongue."_

" _No, I don't speak! I don't want to speak!"_

" _That isssss not a choice you have," the snake hissed, "it is a gift you should be thankful for. Those who can sssspeak parssssseltongue have some of the most powerful and raresssst sort of magic."_

" _Voldemort was parseltongue, he was a fool. I don't want to end up like him!" Albus argued._

" _became greedy with power, because he was consumed by fear. Jusssssst becaussse he chose a dark path doesssn't mean you will too. I asssssure you will not end up like ."_

" _Voldemort wasn't scared!"_

" _But he wasssss! Growing up in an orphanage, he never got to make hisss own choices. He never knew what wasssss going to happen to him next. He wasss tired of being told what to do, hisssss entire juvenile life he wasss controlled.. He wassn't afraid of death, he wasss afraid of the unknown, he wasss afraid no one would remember him when he was gone."_

" _How do you know I won't end up like him?"_

" _I will make sssssure of it, I will aid you. You are also different."_

" _How?"_

" _You will find me."_

" _I don't understand?" Albus was seriously confused._

" _You will know when the time comessss. Wake up sssspeaker, your friend isss calling for you."_

* * *

Albus woke up with a start, only to find Scorpius standing over him and yelling his name. The rest of his dorm mates starting from their beds. Albus had beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"Damn it Albus, every bloody night." Scorpius said obviously in distress, "Can't you just sleep peacefully for once?"

Albus face contorted into that of annoyance, "Oh, I'm so sorry I bothered you Scorpius because I just love having nightmares every bloody night. You're right, maybe I should stop. It's a bit rude." He spat sarcastically.

"Whatever, right in time too," Scorpius states checking the time, "had to get up in 15 anyway." No one felt like arguing about the subject of Albus' dreams anymore so they all took that as their cue to leave. As Al and Scorpius made their way down to the common rooms to meet up with the girls. They walked in on Anna and Rose having a conversation on the couches.

"Good morning." Anna said in a sing song voice.

"The beasts awaken." Rose said in mock shock. The boys grunted in response. Albus from a terrible night's sleep and Scorpius from being rudely awakened.

Scorpius groaned loudly as he sat down, "What do we have today?"

"History, DADA, and Potions." Anna replied in a cheery manner. In the few weeks that Albus had been here, he found that he liked potions, it came to him so easily. The four Slytherins got up and made their way to the great hall for stairs were constantly shifting. "I'll never get used to this, ever." Anna said. They sat at the Slytherins table, all of them placing small amounts of food on their plate, except for Scorpius who had piled on everything, and started shoveling it in his mouth. "You're disgusting, pig." Anna pointed out, while Rose face contorted into that of horror.

"Anks!" Scorpius responded incoherently.

"I finally sent that letter to my parents, the moment of truth awaits." Rose explained nervously. Everyone but Albus was paying attention, he was more so eating, by taking little baby bites, and it didn't go unnoticed by Rose. "Are you alright? You seem pale today, tired even. Did you get any sleep?" Albus was about to respond, but Scorpius beat him to it.

"No, he bloody didn't, he was crying all night. Again. Can't even get a wink of sleep with him around. Not to mention we have history today, it's going to be fantastic!"

"It's not like I can help it. I'm sorry." Albus said a bit down.

"Don't listen to that bumbling idiot Al." Rose comforted, as Anna leaned into to whisper, " He's probably like that because he cares you know?" The three turned and looked at Scorpius, as he turned away while trying to hide his face. "See, he does care! He just doesn't want to show it!" Anna exclaimed in triumph. " Awe, ickle scopikinns does care!"

"Yeah, whatever. Can we just go, we are going to be late if we sit here any longer." Scorpius pointed out in a sad attempt to escape the conversation. The group laughed and Albus felt better knowing that his friend truly did care, he was just embarrassed to show it.

The three went to History, and it could not have been any more boring, the ghost of a teacher talked, and talked, and talked endlessly. Scorpius even made a few rude remarks along the lines of, "Great Merlin, doesn't this bloody ghost know when to shut up?" in order to keep himself awake. The four sitting together started to talk about the most random subject, such as things they learned in muggle studies, or new hexes or jinxes they'd learned in DADA. Non stop talking, the Professor just looked at them and looked away. He had given up on taking points away and telling them to stop. It was useless. Not even splitting them apart, putting them into opposite corners of the room helped, so he just settled for leaving them alone. If they failed his class, they failed, and that was fine with the four Slytherins. In fact they relished the time they had in the class. Defense against the dark arts was a completely different story.

Even when the four Slytherins, or any Slytherin for that matter, were on their best behavior he was unfair. He would take points away and criticize them endlessly. Defense against the dark arts was miserable, much like the stories Rose' father used to tell her when it came to his old potions master. The class was getting so frustrating that even Anna who usually keeps on the down low with insults can't help herself, her most common form of swearing was usually something along the lines of - "Stupid blond haired, blue eyed tosser, bloody wanker.". Of course it would end up with Slytherin losing points, but no one really cared anymore. When the first year DADA class was dismissed after Slytherin lost a grand total of 60 points, the four friends could not have been any happier.

"Were we just let out early?" Anna questioned in awe.

"I think we were."says Rose as equally amazed.

"I'll tell you what, the Great Merlin himself probably felt pity for us. That why we got out early." Scorpius explains, as a band of Gryffindor first years make their way down the hall snickering about how they didn't think it was possible to lose 60 points from their house in one sitting. That is, until today of course. "Merlin, look at em'. They think they're so great. You know, not trying to sound morbid or anything, but before Voldemort, Slytherin house had a lot of respect. Now, we're the laughing stock of the whole school!"

"We know Scorpius, in case you haven't noticed, we're all wearing green and silver colors here." Albus retorts. Scorpius grunts in response. The four Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons where the potions classroom resides. As they walked through the heavy door, Professor Rowle stood with tall with pride at the front waving his wand and writing instructions on the board.

"Good Afternoon professor." The four students chimed.

"Good Afternoon children." Replied Professor Rowle. Professor Rowle was quiet, he never talked more than he needed to. In conversations it was the latter person that talked the most, as if he was listening and carefully filing all the information noticed about this said person neatly in the back of his head. His blue eyes shined with intelligence, and compassion, but at the same time told you to proceed with caution. He was fair, yet strict. So unlike Professor Wilson, whose eyes shined with malice and judgement. Professor Wilson seems like the type of person to take every advantage he has and use it one go, while Rowle looks like he makes calculated moves. Everything he says or does has a purpose. As the saying goes, the quiet people are the most dangerous of them all.

"What are we going to be brewing today Professor?" Rose questioned.

"A mild sleeping drought Weasley."

"Brilliant!" Albus responded jovially. "I'll pair up with Anna. Are you and Scorp ok working together?"

"Yeah, Rose can help me, unfortunately I gained neither of my parents skills in potions." Scorpius said slightly embarrassed. The four Slytherins sat near each other, but into their decided pairs. Soon the class was filled with Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Rowle gave the instructions for one partner to get the cauldron ready and the other to gather the proper ingredients. For the two groups of green and silver Rose and Albus both got up to gather the ingredients to make sure they were the right ones, as Scorpius and Rose heated the cauldron. Albus got back in time to inform Anna not to fill the cauldron half way but at least three-fifths of the way.

"Why though? The instructions say half way." Anna questioned.

"The water will evaporate as it comes to a rapid boil, fill it up just a little bit passed the halfway point so when the water does evaporate after it reaches the boiling point we will have closer to half then what we would if we had filled it up halfway."

"Al! That's brilliant! I never thought of that!"

"Anytime Anna, anytime." Albus delegated. Anna cut up the frog liver and leeches, while Albus crushed the mantis shells and cut the nightshade petals. Upon completion the potion was a perfect purple color. As Professor Rowle stopped in front of Albus and Anna's potion, his face was that of shock.

"Why Albus, Anna, this potion is absolutely perfect! Five points to the each of you!" Needless to say both of the young students were shocked. Hardly no one ever got a response like that from the Slytherin Head of House.

"Thank you Sir!" Anna and Albus beamed in unison. Class was soon dismissed, the four met at the door of the potions classroom.

"I saw your potion, it was perfect! How did you get it to that color?" Rose questioned enthusiastically. If there was anything Rose inherited from her mom, it's her mother's thirst for knowledge.

"You two did great! All this potion making has made me hungry! Speaking of which, dinner should be starting now." Scorpius affirmed. The four practically bolted to the great hall, where they could see students already sitting down at their house tables. They sat down at the far end closest to the Head Table, they were patient as the students flooded in. soon enough dinner had started, Scorpius had piled a few chicken legs, some mashed potatoes, and asparagus. All of them were digging in when a large brown owl flew into the room, the markings on in its head distinct. It has a white diamond shape on it the top of its head, streaking down toward its beak, with black circles around its eyes.

"Icarus?" Rose questioned in a panicked tone. "My parents, they've responded already! Oh no, what will mum think? What will dad think?!" Icarus landed gracefully in front of Rose, with two letter in his beak. Rose grabbed the letters. "One is for you Al, your parents most likely."

Albus grabs the letter," Most likely a response, you know when I asked from a broom since I made the team." He says. "Yeah, dad says that mum said I could use the broom she used while playing for the Holly Head 're going to send it soon. " Grinning like an idiot Albus asks "Rose, what does yours say?"

"I don't know yet, haven't opened it."

"Well open it." Scorpius encourages "Let's hear it then."

 _Dear Rose,_

 _That is quite the shock. We certainly were not expecting Slytherin. Ravenclaw maybe but…._

 _Anyway- Congratulations sweetheart! We are certainly proud of you for breaking the Weasley tradition. Who would have thought? Its doesnt matter what house you are in, we love you either way. Needless to say your father was absolutely shocked, but he is happy for can't wait to see you for Christmas break! Hugo misses you, he can't wait to see you again! Tell Albus congratulations for making it into Slytherin house as well, I hope you have fun while you are at Hogwarts. Make sure to keep on top of your studies and write often._

 _Love,_

 _Mum, Dad and Hugo_

"Well, that went better than expected." Rose sighed in relief.

"See Rose, holding your breath over nothing." Anna grinned.

"I told you they would be alright with it." Albus said with a smile.

"See Rose, Slytherin isn't all that bad." Scorpius smirked.

"I know it isn't, i'm just happy that it's all ok. We should be heading off to the common room now, dinner is over." The four got up and made their way to the common room. They sat down, did the little homework they were assigned and then departed to bed, and for once, Albus had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Well I have to say, I took my time updating. I was just really busy, moving and all, but other than that I have no excuse. I apologize, I am sooooooo sorry. That's all I can say. Anyway thank you for all those who have read this story. I promise you it has **NOT** been abandoned.

Thank you all for reading :-)))))))

 **Bold Ruffian**


End file.
